You found me
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: This is a sequal to Fourth Drink Instinct, a ShinoSakura fic. This one is set in Sakura's POV pleas enjoy AND COMMENT DAMNIT IM NOT RUNNING A JOY RIDE!


So this is like a mini one-shot sequel to Fourth Drink Instinct.

The last one kind of left me empty and not very satisfied so im adding on this is Sakura's POV so you don't get confused.

The song in Kelly Clarkson- You Found Me, I don't like Kelly clarkson really but this song just seem to fit so perfectly.

And im going to write comments to people from Fourth Drink Instinct reviews.

Twiggy-shino- thank you for the review im glad you liked it

Kotone Aburame- Lol they really don't seem alike but sure lets compare them anyways, im glad you like it I love Shino/Sakura I wish it was more populare because it isnt a bad couple I mean, they even have a fanart for Gai/Sakura im not sure about you but it seems a bit… not right. Thanks for the review

Penginyasha- sorry if I got our name wrong but anyways I love the song tell me when you got it out I would like to read it. You're welcome and thank you for complementing me on other stories.

Perlouslips- I know we need more of it, thanks for the review; glad you like it.

Haruko Baka Chan- Cute Is What We Aim For sings this, thank you for the review im glad you like it: -)

ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe/

I watched him walk out the door after cleaning my apartment and telling me he'd be back by seven at night.

I hated being alone though I knew he would come back, he always came back even though nothing here worth having is here.

Not me, espically not me.

But he keeps coming back as promised, sometimes I wished he'd just let me rot inside this dingy 3rd class apartment surrounded by the worlds cheapest liquor.

But he won't let me; he still tried to feed me healthy food every morning he's up before me having breakfest on the table, my favorite blueberry muffins with pancakes and maple syrup with a tall glass of orange juice.

It used to sound so good, but now it just makes my stomache turn in sickness.

I still eat half a muffin for him though.

Later on I'll sneak eat the rest of the muffin without him noticing it, I don't want him to think that im getting better because then he'll leave, he says he wont but I know.

/You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me/

I sat there staring into my drink, did you know in eighteen something they band alcholic drinks that were over 75 percent liquor, I think I could go for a 98 percent; maybe it'd kill me if I drank enough.

Im on my tenth glass when I hear the pub curtain open up I slightly turn my head seeing shino walk through.

You think when he came back to an empty apartment that I didn't want to see him.

I saw money being placed on the table and a gentel hand on my shoulder helping me stand and walk out of the pub and into the night.

As we walked closely down the streets, I wished under different circumstances.

/So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe/

He placed me on the couch; he turned on the lamp so I could see him better.

He still wears his oversized coat and his glasses with the kaikes.

He forehead was wrinkled in concentration.

He grew out nicely who knew the tall freak kid would be so handsom?

I knew, I always knew even when I was fawning over Sasuke I knew he'd be something worth talking about.

But it looked like he liked Hinata so I let him, knowing he'd probably be happier; thought who would've thought Hinata would run away with Sasuke to sounds to become S-classed criminals and lovers?

/You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me/

It was going to happen soon anyways, nothing could always be happy. Naruto can't always shine through the bad and become the winner… it was only the matter of time.

One of the greatest sins is turning your back to time, never looking forward.

Everyone's gone, but Shino.

He was always there.

He was my first friend, my first crush, and my only love.

I'd never tell him though. When we were little I always liked him, but he had a respectedable family and I knew deserved more than a billbord browed pink haired brain with no looks.

Even when I ran after Sasuke, Shino was always on my mind. No matter what I knew he'd be the only one for me even if he didn't.

So I dull myself, hurt myself because I know he'd take care of me, because I know he's a compassionate person.

If I hurt and abuse myself he can't leave, so if I get better he'll see no use; he'll think his deed is done… and run off on me; like everyone else around me.

/And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?/

He carried me to bed sat me down gently and looked through my clothes he neatly washed, ironed, and put away.

He put them beside me and walked out.

I carefully put the shirt on after slipping off my other clothes and kicked the pants off of the bed.

I laid my body on the bed without care my body was getting harder and harder to carry around each day.

I curled into a ball cracking my stiff back and other bones.

Shino came in and set the glass and pills on the stand, he should leave by now that thought clogged my throat and burned my eyes and made the skin on my nose tense to the feeling of going to cry.

My throat was clogged I couldn't speak, so I uncurled and held my arms out watching him shrug off his coat and glasses leaving a white undershirt on and brown khaiks; bliss.

As he spooned around me and me taking form on his body I tensed at the thought of him in another bed with another woman.

A strong woman with long curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and boulders as boobs.

Jealousy rossed in my body and coiled itself around my mind so tight my head throbbed.

Shino lightly scratched my lower back I gripped his curly mane softly… maybe that woman will come in five years, three years, two months, a couple weeks. Though right now he's here with me… not her… not anyone… just me.

And it's just fine when that woman comes, I wont be here, because if Shino isn't with me; then there is no me left.

Except an empty ninty-nine cent bottle.

My eyes fely heavy my mind felt blocked my fingers stilled their movement Shino pressing further to me woke me up for a minute.

"Are you waking up slowly  
you're nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up?  
Holding your breath  
And are you looking for something  
I promised you one thing  
I promise Ill always  
Always be there"

I closed my eyes but still only saw the light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a sequal to this it's called "the first day of my life" it's going to be another songfic the osng is going to be from Bright Eyes (Love the band)

So just thought you might wanted to know

COMMENT

Sam


End file.
